Rumrunners Isle
by CaptainOfTheRedPearl
Summary: Amber and her mother were aboard a merchant ship, sailing to England when a fire broke out among the vessel. In the turmoil of the burning ship from which the two escaped, they became separated from another lifeboat that the last living crew members were on. Soon after being marooned Ambers mother died. REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE! Jack/OC, Pre-COTB and during, Rated T - May change!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary (****Read this****, it includes background information):**

Amber and her mother were aboard a merchant ship, sailing to England when a fire broke out among the vessel. In the turmoil of the burning ship from which the two escaped, they became separated from another lifeboat that the last living crew members were on. Drifting out to see, on a not-so sturdy rowboat, they only were able to bring a trunk full of books, clothing, and a large bottle of fresh water. After days afloat, they arrive and are stranded on a lush tropical island. The mother, assumes the responsibility for caring for the small child, teaching her how to behave, how to forage for food, everything she needed to know about womanhood. An unspecified amount of time passes and 'Moma' eventually gets sick and dies. Amber, now alone, buries her mother in a flower patch on the opposite side of Rumrunners. She had to survive solely on her resourcefulness, and the bounty of her remote paradise. Years pass and she grows tall, strong and beautiful. She lives in a self-constructed treehouse and spendsher day's fishing, swimming, and visiting her mother's grave. Pirates were such an interest for Amber, she wondered what it would be like; to be free out on the open sea. She often found bodies of passed pirates, washed ashore, she buries them; it's the right thing to do. One day, the ten-year old meets a Pirate Captain, Captain Teague, he teaches her everything and supplies her with much knowledge about life and its expectancies. He talks about his son, around Amber's age, he was a blooming sailor as well, which only made Amber more curious.

Time passes, the very beautiful sixteen year old is the same curious girl, venturous as well. It was the day where a man gets stranded on her Island is where our story will begin.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish I do, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. *sigh* P.S Authors note at end of the page, enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

In the middle of the Caribbean sea is an island not known to many. Also known as Rumrunners Isle, is Amber's Island. Named by the only human living on the small spit of land. Amber, now twenty three years of age, has been on the Island all by herself since she was six. Marooned as a child with her dying mother, she learned everything she needed to know about life's expectancies before her mother died. Everything about womanhood, cooking, cleaning herself, even about men and all the things she would be required to do to make 'Little Angels', as her mother would say.

Amber grew up to be an amazingly beautiful woman, long dark brownish red hair, perfectly shaped face, sun kissed skin, and her beautiful amber eyes - the reason why she was named Amber. Her eyes were beautiful, accompanied by thick eyelashes, top and bottom, giving the illusion of kohl lined eyes. Being sixteen, she was mature yet very bright for a girl alone.

She was taught a lot about Pirates, she found it all to be amazing, never thought she'd meet a living one. From time to time a body would wash up on the shore of Rumrunners, dead sailors. Amber, being the bright woman she is, collected all their clothes and belongings, and then buried the bodies in her little 'Garden of the Dead'. Being not exposed to much humans, gave her this wild, bright personality, full of curiosity.

She'd always wish to get off the Island, Amber did have a small rowboat she could use, in which she would use, if she was brave enough.

Amber felt very hostile on being on Rumrunners, theres not much danger, if you don't include the strange monkeys who steal every single bit of food.

She didn't just live out in the open, in the middle of the small jungle, there sat her treehouse. On one of the only trees that wasn't a palm tree. It was built by her mother, which was another reason for Amber's emotional connection.

She didn't learn _everything_ from her mother. Amber was ten when she came face to face with the first live Pirate.

* * *

_It was sunrise, another beautiful day. Amber had woken up already and had climbed down her treehouse to gather fruits and fresh water from the small lagoon in the middle of the Island. After her morning meal which consisted of various berries and bananas, she filled up her glass bottle with not-so-clean water, which she was used to._

_To follow her daily routine, she picked flowers while on her usual morning hike to her 'Garden of the Dead' where she buried her mother and other people found or washed ashore. It wasn't the longest nor the shortest of walks, but it was enough to keep the now young girl who is starting to become a woman fit._

_The 'garden' was just a ring of flowers and bushes in the far side of the island, it wasn't so special, but it was somewhere where Amber could speak to her mother, and pay her respects._

_With the flowers she picked, she put a single flower on each of the patches of dirt where bodies rested underneath, and then walked over to her mothers grave which was the most special of them all. It was the only grave that had a tombstone, well just a piece of driftwood with the word "Moma" carved into it._

_After spending a good half an hour at her mothers grave, she was to walk back to her treehouse, but walk along the beach instead. Which was longer, but it was worth it - Especially on this day._

_She was kicking the soft warm sand underneath her feet, in her soft cotton dress that her mother packed away while packing for the trip - in which caused the marooning - Thankfully, her mother was very petite, Amber easily fit into her attire with no issue._

_Her hair flew with the soft breeze, covering her eyes from time to time, but this didn't bother her. It was a somewhat relaxing lifestyle, there wasn't usually anyone around to impress nor to worry about._

_She looked up at the horizon, it was usually a bare open sea line connected to a beautiful cloudless sky. But, no. On this day, there was a fairly large speck of darkness. Not a storm cloud, smaller than that. Not a body, bigger than that. It was a ship, a Pirate ship. A beautiful one of that._

_Amber was amazed, excited. _

_"Real life Pirates, real living Pirates!" She spoke to herself, like she spoke to the various small animals on the Island._

_She wove her hands around, hoping they could see her from such a distance. She looked basically like a maniac, but it was worth it._

_The vessel spun around, facing the Island. _

_Minutes later, The Troubadour was yards away from shore, but small rowboats were distributed with what looked like built men whom were rowing to shore._

_The first boat had arrived,_

_"Hello! Hello!" Amber greeted, shyly but politely. _

_"Are you hear alone my dear?" The man who looked like the Captain spoke, his eyes black with kohl _

_"Yeees.." She said awkwardly, cupping her sweaty hands together._

_"What is your name love?"_

_"Amber, are you a pirate?"_

_"Well indeed I am, my name is Captain Edward Teague. Do not forget the Captain title." He said with a polite smirk, Mother always told Amber that all Pirates are bad, infact, Amber's father is a pirate, or was._

_"Very nice to meet you. It's so exciting meeting a living pirate."_

_"Why are you on this Island alone? Tell me everything, I'll let you stay aboard if you like."_

_"Oh, I would love to stay aboard with you. I really would. But, I'd rather stay here, with my moma." _

_"You said you were alone?"_

_"I am."_

_"Wheres your mother?"_

_"In the Garden of the Dead." Amber said, strangely enough she didn't frown nor cry, she was calm about it. She knew her mother was there, watching over her._

_"I'm sorry to hear that, Amber."_

_"It's not your fault, she's watching over me, anyways. Would you like to see where I live?" She said with a smile, her white teeth glimmered in the sun. She had white teeth because her mum was all about hygiene, even if she loved to travel aboard merchant ships, her mother showed her a special fruit that cleaned your teeth, it was called a Strawberry, or so Amber thought. _

_"It would be an honour." Captain Teague said, his husky weathered voice ended with a smile, showing off his golden teeth. A few other pirates followed, the rest were scoping out the Island._

_Amber replied with a smile and turned around, walking off the beach and into the small jungle, since Amber came from the Garden, she were around halfway to the treehouse - equivalent to where the lagoon was._

_It was a silent walk, there was no need to doge any trees or bushes considering Amber travelled the same path a number of times. She stopped at the beautiful blue lagoon._

_"This is where I get my water, its not salty like sea water." She said, pointing at the lagoon._

_"It looks a little dirty." Teague commented._

_"It does the trick, though."_

_"I can teach you a trick to make it not dirty, if you want."_

_"That would be wonderful." _

_It went silent from there, as Amber continued to walk towards her treehouse._

_Once they arrived, she smiled and turned to the man._

_"Here, this is where I live."_

_"This tiny thing?" _

_"Yes, it's not that small. I'm only a small girl, of course."_

_"It's not fit for a princess." Teague smiled, and the ten year old giggled. "I'll get my crew to help you out a little, we can teach you a couple of things in order to survive out here. We will also make your little hut a bit better, aye? How does that sound?"_

_"Oh my goodness gracious!" Is all she said, she knew that Pirates were somewhat good._

_Teague's crew stayed at the Island for a total of two days, teaching her everything there is to know about survival, all the things mother didn't tell Amber. She now knew how to make water more fresh by boiling it, and she knew how to catch 'fishies'. She was told many Pirate stories, Teague also spoke about his son that was actually three years older than Amber. He was aboard another ship, building up his hours at sea so he could work for the navy and sail under his own command. The boy was only thirteen yet he already knew how to kill a man with something as simple as a rope, which was amazing to Amber. She asked Teague if he could teach her how to handle a sword, which she picked up quite quickly. In return, he gave her a sword that he made himself when he was a Blacksmiths apprentice when he was only ten himself. It was beautifully crafted, fit for Amber as the gold complemented her eyes._

_Although, eventually the lovely Pirates had to leave. Teague offered that Amber could sail with them a numerous amounts of times but she kindly refused. So, they said their goodbyes and left._

* * *

It was all wonderful, Amber kept doing the same routine everyday. First, she would go on the walk to the Garden, Secondly, now that she is a woman she requires herself to bathe everyday, Third, she would practice sword fighting, Fifth, she'd re-read books that Teague had given her. Now that she was fully grown, she was full of curiosity, wonder. Amber had often thought about rowing out onto the open sea, getting picked up by lovely Pirates, living a free life. But, what if she wasn't picked up? What if she died out there? Sure, she would be reunited with her mother in Heaven, but Amber had to much to live for. So much more to explore.

She also often thought about men, will she ever meet a man worthy of her love? She had never met a man her age, she had hardly any experience with any form of contact with men other than when she was ten.

Mother used to say that when Amber met her 'Soul-mate' then there would be sparks, magical tingles. She often used to talk to the small monkeys who hung around her, for company. But, she imagined real life company, what it would be like.

"Off you go." Spoke the man, his face weathered and his eye whites tinted yellow.

Another, younger looking man stood on the edge of the plank. Dreadlocked hair tucked underneath a pale red bandana accessorisedd with a leather three pointed hat, he had a moustache and a goatee, with parts of a beard that was braided, small beads and trinkets were tucked into his unruly hair.

"I'll have the hat." Barbossa added, the man on the plank turned around with a dull expression on his face. "Hand it over." The Sparrow slowly pushed the hat off his head, and threw it to the new Captain.

"We could possibly negotiate-" Jack's offer was obviously declined, Bo'Sun, a larger man pushed the plank down hard with his heavy leg, the vibrations caused Jack to fall off and into the water.

"Here, have this." Hector Barbossa threw a pistol into the water, loaded with a single bullet.

Soon enough, the Black Pearl was already headed away from Rumrunners, to Tortuga.

It wasn't a long swim to the isle, Ex-Captain Jack Sparrow got there in no time.

* * *

**End of Prologue.**

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Nice of you to join me on our journey. Amber will meet our Captain Jack Sparrow in Chapter one and that is where our story will begin, that I will post if you review!

Please do review, tell me what you think, I recommend it as I will only update if I get feedback! Love it? Hate it? You tell me xx

-Emily


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I got heaps of requests to update ASAP no matter how long the chapter, so here we are with Chapter One. Hope you enjoy! (Full A/N at end of chapter as always.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, only my fabulous OC's.

* * *

**Chapter One: Long Time Coming**

* * *

Just as Jack got used to the cold water, he was at shore. The pale sand got in his eyes, mixed with the salt water, his vision became blurry. He washed his hands off in the water, then rubbed his eyes. As his vision adjusted to the bright light from the sun, he was open-eyed to a lush island. The beach wasn't the biggest, but once the sand was clear, it turned into dirt, grass, and thick and thin trees. A jungle was all that really took up the small spit of land.

"Become a Captain they said, it'll be fun they said." Jack cursed under his breath. Talking to himself has always been a habit in his life, that and the alcohol. He plopped himself on the sand, just for a brief minute, to re-evaluate his life choices.

Amber sat on her self-crafted hammock next to the lagoon, reading a book that she has read 'over a million' times. It was her favourite, it was about a young woman, around Amber's age, who fell in love with a man that she couldn't have. It was called Romeo and Juliet, written by Shakespeare. This was one of the many books Teague had given to Amber when she was ten years old. It made her think about love, oh how she wanted to fall deeply in love with a handsome man, go on adventures together, then die together.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Amber read the last line, taking in everything. With a sigh, she closed the book and held it to her chest. Looking over to the lagoon, she became thirsty. She wondered how long she sat there, reading. It was still very light outside, she had eaten her second meal of the day already. Amber looked up into the sky and noticed the position of the sun,

"Sun will set in an hour." She whispered to the trees. Sitting up from the hammock, she still held the book and began to walk back to her hut, deciding not to walk along the beach.

Once she arrived, she climbed up her small ladder and sat the book on her small hand crafted shelf next to her make shift bed with messy sheets scattered across it. She sighed and straightened up her 'room', putting things where they belonged and folding her now-dry clothing that she washed earlier on in the day.

Amber had become a very intelligent woman, considering her given circumstances. She had built traps for animals, so that she could get at least one decent meal a day without fishing. She almost forgot to check them, but then she realised that she would need to get going before the sun came down.

She decided to run to her two traps that she set up, which were all the way on the other side of the island, close to the beach she called 'North Beach'.

The fit woman ran along her tracks, which were cleared from all trees and bushes so we wouldn't have to dodge any. Her thin dress allowed her to run which was thankful.

Jack eventually got up from his place, sitting on the sand. He had dried off almost completely so he decided to head into the jungle, considering he would be better off under cover than out in the open.

After walking a short distance into the wilderness, while cutting down leaves and trees in his way he didn't realise that he had stepped on a vine, which somehow tightened around his ankle and sent the man flying up into the air upside down. With a yelp, he was now hanging head down, suspended in the air with a strong vine.

Once she had checked the closest trap, which was empty, she decided she would walk along the edge of the jungle to the next trap. As she came closer to North Beach she noticed that leaves were cut off bushes and palm trees, she lifted her eyebrows and quickened her pace. Approaching the trap she tried to keep hidden, she heard grunts and other strange noises which indicated it was a large animal. Still hidden behind a thick tree, she reached for the vine which held the trap in place from the palm tree next to the tree she hid behind, she cut the vine with her sword and the large animal fell to the ground with a large thump.

For dramatic effect, she "argh'ed" and ran out of behind the tree and without even looking she sat on top of the animal, straddling it with the sword to its neck.

She finally opened her eyes and realised what she was sitting on top of.

"Pirate." She whispered looking into the winced face of the man. He was for sure attractive, Amber knew that right away. He had dreadlocked hair, a red bandana, a moustache and all that pirate-ey stuff.

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at the woman who straddled him, he wasn't usually uncomfortable when women sat on him like this, but now he was.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so no proper dialogue yet, but the next chapter will contain heaps of dialogue between the two! Will their lust start from Day 1? What do you think? Tell me!  
Leave me a review if you want more,

Reviews equals quicker updates.

No reviews equals Slow updates ;)

Lots of love, Emily xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! I'm glad you have enjoyed what I've come up with and are looking forward what I have in store for you all x_

_I'm sorry for the bit of a delay, but school here in Australia has started again and I've been super busy with assignments and stuff! But, without further ado, Chapter two! As I may of mentioned earlier, the first couple of chapters aren't going to be that exciting than future ones, but they are still good, well I think so anyways! _

* * *

**Chapter Two:**** Babbled Beginnings**

* * *

Jack didn't speak. He just laid there, staring at the somewhat strange young woman straddling him. He honestly was used to being in this position with a woman, no doubt about it. But, the woman looked young, almost as if she was sixteen. Therefore, he wasn't comfortable. He is a gentleman after all and would never do anything to a woman underage.

Amber scanned the turquoise sea surrounding the Island which just peaked through the thick trees. The sun was beginning to set, where the water sparkled a marvellous shade of rose yellow, but she didn't care to notice. She was looking for a sign of a ship, a sign of other humans. To her disappointment, there was nothing.

"There is no sign of a ship." Amber raised her eyebrows, _how on earth did this Pirate get on my Island_, she thought. The man looked into her honey eyes and tried to lift his chest, but failed.

"I would explain everything if you got off me person." Jack politely demanded. A rush of awkwardness went throughout Amber's body, she realised the place she was sitting in.

"Oh." She managed to get up onto her feet without having to hurt the man. Sparrow sat up and rubbed his head as his blood began to recover from being upside down. Amber pulled her hand towards the man and offered her help. He didn't accept, it was too late because he soon was at his feet with ease. "Amber." The woman didn't move her hand from theplace it was previously in, instead she was offering for him to shake it. Jack Sparrow took her hand and shook it once.

"Captain..Jack Sparrow." Sparrow didn't smile but his words were polite.

"Well, Jack Sparrow. How did you come across _my_ Island?" She paused, "Being there is no sight of any ship."

"Long story."

"Well, how about you follow me and we can talk about it?" Amber offered with a hand signal which meant _come this way._The slim woman turned around and began to walk down the track that had been cleared out from any trees. Her bare feet were immune to the branches and other various objects which laid on the jungle floor. Jack was questioning in his head how old this woman is and how long she has lived on this island for.

"How do you survive here?" The Pirate asked, following the girl. This question was immediately regretted once the bright woman started a lecture on the various fruits and wildlife there is on the island.

Amber stopped talking and walking at the thickest tree that is in the jungle. It wasn't the tallest, but it was tall enough to fit an ideal treehouse up there. Jacks eyes followed the ladder built with branches, up until his eyes met a hut which was fairly medium-sized. He was amazed at the thought that this small girl built it.

"You built this?" He asked, his eyes still looking at the treehouse.

"Nope." She simply told the man, then chugging a sip of water from a brown glass bottle that sat on a log.

"So you have company?"

"Nope."

"So..you are alone?" He stood staring at the woman who turned her back towards him while sitting down on the log.

"Just me and my little woodland fairies." The girl said in a high-pitched voice, while reaching into a bush behind the log. The leaves rustled as her hand went throughout it, as if she was feeling for something. She looked back at the man who had raised eyebrows at her earlier statement,  
"I'm joking." she chuckled. A branch snapped from within the bush and she brought her hand out, cupping a handful of Bajan Cherries. Jack, still standing, looked at the red balls in the girls hands and his saliva warmed up with hunger. Thankfully, she offered them to the Pirate. He kindly accepted and began to eat them in delight.

"Who built your hut?" He asked, finishing off the last of his cherries.

"A lovely Pirate, just like yourself."

"A Pirate? When?" Jacks senses tingled, if a pirate has been here recently, then this must be an active island which gets visited to often.

"Eight or so years ago." Amber looked into the disappointed mans eyes, and ate her own cherries.

"Wait..how old are you? How long have you been here?" He questioned, the girl only looked sixteen.

"Sixteen, I've been here since I was five." She finished her cherries and offered the bottle of water to the man, who kindly shook his head. "I doubt that you don't want water, the sun may be going down but it's still hot out. And, it will continue to be hot out."

"I prefer rum." Oh, how Jack longed for rum in this situation.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"You have rum?"

"Rumrunners had a cache full of the stuff, they stopped coming her when I was eleven. I used to hide out and steal from it when they came, but now its free for all." She smiled at the memories, she used to pretend she was playing Hide and Go Seek, although the Rumrunners didn't know of the small child.

"Is there any left?"

"I'm no addict, of course there's some left. I can quickly get a couple of bottles before the sun goes completely down, if you like."

"That would warm my heart." Jack said almost sarcastically, but he meant it. The golden liquid played a big part in Sparrow's life, it took his mind off things.

"Let's go, come with me or the animals will come and get you if you're alone." Jack shivered, what did she just say? He jumped and became uncomfortable, the last thing he would want is to be eaten alive. "I'm joking, Jack." The girl laughed at the scared man.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." His voice tense.

"Jesus." The girl cursed.

"No, its Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ugh, no. I meant that you need a better sense of humour. Cheer up a little, alright? Being stranded on a not-so deserted island isn't that bad." She smiled, and began to walk away.

"W-wait for me!" Jack called, running after her. She walked along another path to the beach, once on the sand she turned her head to the right and began to search for something. Her eyes scanned the beach, and they stopped at a piece of branch lodged into the sand. She silently cheered and skipped up to it. Jack just stood and watch, _let the crazy woman do what she wants, she's saving your life._

The girl began to hum after she stood with her back to the white branches. Amber faced the right again, away from Jack. Her eyes went straight to the end of the jungle where nothing but palm trees stood. The thin trees were just spread out over a small bit of the beach with nothing but grass around them.

With Jack following, Amber skipped towards the thin trees. She stopped once she came to the closest tree. Her fingers felt the palm tree at eye level, her caressing stopped once her hands were over a roughly carved "X" and then paced fifteen steps to the left, and six forward.

Jack rolled his eyes, _what was she doing?_

Once finished with her pacing, the jumped up and down. The ground beneath her feet vibrated with her movements. She was standing above a trapdoor. Amber smiled cheerfully, then went onto her knees on the sand surrounding the trapdoor. She brushed away the excess sand on the wood and then placed her hand on the handle. Amber looked up at the Pirate standing beside her and gave him a smirk.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N:** That was a bit of a shortie, but I promise the next chapter will include some action between the two ;)

I enjoy describing Amber, I picture her as someone from those animated movies who are so bright and so bubbly like Anna from Frozen, or Repunzel from Tangled, but then again really strong and defensive when she needs to be.

Review please! As always, more reviews equals quicker updates xx

Stay amazing, -Emily 


	4. Chapter 4

**URGENT A/N UPDATE****:** I changed Ambers age to sixteen instead of twenty three! I have re-planned out the WHOLE story to make it ten times better, but in order to fulfill the plot, I figured I need to lessen her age. Also, please note that Jack isn't as 'mad' as he is in COTB or any of the other Pirate movies, as you may know that he was supposedly gone 'mad with the heat' while being marooned. (Quote from Mister Gibbs, Curse of the Black Pearl - as you know.)

Anyways, thankyou for the feedback! I'm so glad you enjoy this as I am!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Stirrings**

* * *

With a pull, the trapdoor was open. A puff of dust escaped the of darkness, the only thing visible is an old ladder.

"Stay here, it's dark down there, won't be too long." Amber told Jack, and began to climb down the creaky ladder. A small thump was heard from above, which was Amber jumping down to the ground of the cache. She did this every few months,when she wanted to take her mind off things. She began to cough, dust was often sitting on top of the glass bottles from years of not being used or even touched. Amber grabbed hold of five bottles, the most she could hold in her small arms.

The girl slowly but balanced her way up the ladder and passed the bottles to Jack. He thought that was it, so he began to turn around.

"Hold on, you don't know your way back." A echoed voice was heard from below the ground, behind Jack. He didn't realiseshe went back into the cache. She did the same thing, retrieved five bottles and climbed her way back up.

"Ten bottles?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I never said I couldn't handle a drink, Captain." Amber smirked and passed the Pirate, she began to walk back to her hut with Jack following. He smiled at her, unknowingly he was starting to get used to this somewhat strange woman.

Once the two arrived, Amber placed her bottles down on a log, which had grooves so it was comfortable to sit on. She stepped out-of-the-way, allowing Jack to do the same.

"Now, Sparrow. Tell me about yourself, I've told you plenty about me."

"Luv, you've told me null about how you _got_ on this Island. You have only told me about how you _survive_."

"Right, well. I'll tell you, if you tell me."

"You're a tough girl. Stubborn if you will, I like that in a girl." Jack grabbed a bottle, and took a swig of the fluid.

"Enough with your sweet talk Captain. It's getting dark and you are going to tell me about yourself whilst I get a fire started so we don't get eaten by the bogeyman, alright?" Amber smiled and crouched down, to gather up some leaves and bark. She piled the bark up in a small nest and then found herself a stick and a larger piece of bark.

"What do you want to know?" Jack asked, sitting down on the log.

"How you got here, first." She continued to play with the stick and bark, digging the stick into the bark whilst piling up the leave mound. Before Jack could start his story, Amber had the fire started. It lit up quickly, and glowed the area which wasbefore in darkness. She stood and turned around, the fire brought out her beautifully proportioned face. Jacks cheekbones stood out, it brought out his features, so Amber thought. He was the attractive man in Amber's eyes, but who knows considering this is the first man she has seen alive in years.

"Me and me crew were searching for the Treasure of Cortès. Three days into the search, me first mate, Hector Barbossatricked me into giving up the bearings of Isla De Muerta. Then, the same day, they mutinied against me and left me stranded here." Jack turned his story shirt, altering a few bits and pieces to make him sound less mad.

"That's harsh." Amber sat next to Jack, holding her bottle of rum.

"It is." Jack admitted, taking down a gulp of the golden liquid. Amber wanted to change subjects, she smiled and lifted her posture.

"Cheers." She held her bottle in front of Jack.

"Cheers on what?" Jack asked, looking at Amber and then back into his bottle.

"Does one need a specific event to drink on occasion?" Amber smirked, Jack did the same back. They hit each others bottles and then took a shot of rum.

The rest of that night was a blur really, it was full of Pirate stories, Ghost stories, shanties and laughing.

"-And a bottle of rum!" Amber finished the song, and finished off her second, or third bottle of the night.

"Aye, you promised me that you'd tell me how ye got here!" Jack said, louder than expected. His voice husky and uneasy, defiantly not a sign of soberness.

"Well, well. Let me see, I was five when my father left us to become a merchant sailor under the East India Trading company, and my mother decided it would be best if we moved to England, which had a port designated for the said company. My older brother was eager to follow in my fathers footsteps, become a merchant sailor like him. Father sent my brother a necklace so we could remember him while he was gone, we left just after father did. Then, one day aboard the vessel we sailed on to get to England from Port Royal, a fire broke out. My mother couldn't find my brother, we were separated from the rest of the crew, we decided to think that my brother was on a smaller boat with the rest of the crew, going to safety, but we couldn't see anything. My mother and I boarded one of the small boats, with just the two of us and a chest full of things my mother had packed for the voyage. After days drifting out at sea, we found this Island. Moma died a year after that, and I've been here ever since. Before her passing, she told me that my father was a pirate, not a merchant. He left us because he didn't want to cause any harm upon our family, she told me that she thought he died long after he left us. But, yes, that is how I got here." The mood changed drastically, it went silent for a bit. Amber stared at the sand and dirt mixture at the jungle ground, and Jack looked into his bottle.

"It's late. Where do you want to sleep?" Amber awkwardly stood up.

"Where could I sleep?" Jack asked.

"I guess you could sleep up in my hut, there might be some room."

"If it's no trouble." Jack stood leaving his bottle behind.

"No trouble at all." Amber began to climb up the ladder.

The water felt like cool raindrops on her skin, the early morning heat was not enough to warm the water but it was refreshing either way. Amber stood on her toes, most of her naked body covered by the water surrounding her. The small waterfall dripping down her back, wetting her long hair.

She played with her hair, brushing out the tangles with her finger tips. She wondered if Jack was awake yet, he slept through most of the morning. He must not have been used to early mornings like Amber, she had already visited her mother and gone on her daily walk.

Jack lifted his sore eyes open, it was light out. He looked around the small room, it had a stack of books and a stack of fruit in one corner, the other corner had a chest that was open, which was full of dresses, shirts and other things. But, there was no sign of Amber.

He climbed down the ladder, he could smell the faint essence of smoke from the fire that Amber lit the previous night. He didn't remember much until the last few sentences the two shared, including her back story. He remembered her strength in telling the small story, how she lost both her mother and brother, and coming to the realisation that her father was a pirate and potentially dead. He remembered her beauty, her natural beauty most of all. So fragile, so pretty.

Amber closed her eyes while the water spilled over her face, cooling her instantly. She hummed a tune that Captain Teague taught her, he sang it to her while getting her to sleep. It was the first time someone sung to her to get her to sleep, it has been in her mind ever since.

"Once upon a december.." She hummed, some words she sang.

Jack heard the nearby running water, and he remembered the girl speaking about the lagoon. He thought she would'vewandered off there, to gather water or something.

He walked slowly, behind a large rock next to the water he listened to the water and heard the young woman singing. He recognised the tune, he lifted his head from the rock and saw the top part of a figure. Her back turned towards Jack, the waterfall spilling onto her, running down her back. She was naked, Jack thought immediately not to interrupt. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, of anything. He turned, to walk away, when a stick crunched beneath his feet, breaking the silence. He quickly turned to see if she noticed, thankfully she didn't hear.

Jack sat on the sand, not far from Ambers hut. With a bottle in hand, he eyed the horizon in search for something he would never see, the Pearl.

After Amber finished her bathing, she got dressed and headed to find Jack. She figured he would be somewhere close, otherwise he would just be lost. Within the gaps of the trees, she saw a shadow figure sitting on the beach, she headed for it. The wind blowing her hair and dress, she walked towards Jack and once next to him, she sat. It was silent for a bit, just staring into the horizon, until Jack spoke.

"What was that song, you were singing?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"You heard me sing." Amber faced Jack, looking at the 'x' on his cheekbone.

"Yes." He admitted, and took a swig of rum.

"I thought I heard something." She silently giggled, he needs to work on his stealth.

"I didn't see anything, just saying." Jack cleared.

"Good."

"So..what was the song? I think I've heard it before." Jack finally faced Amber, their eyes met. She felt tingles down her spine and she looked away from him.

"A song the Pirate sung to me, to get me to sleep. Remember how I told you about-" She began.

"What was his name?" Jack realised the familiarity about the song and the Pirate who sung the song to her when she wanted to sleep, it was once the same for Jack.

"Why does it matter?" Amber looked back at Jack, who was looking somewhat serious.

"What was his name?" He repeated firmly, ignoring her question.

"Captain Teague, he always stressed that I used his title." It went silent from there, Jack was stunned. His father had been here, his father had been the one who helped Amber. He wasn't that close with him anymore, but he still was family.

"Is there something wrong?" Amber noticed a particular look in Jacks eyes.

"Not wrong at all, the complete opposite actually." Their eyes met, this time he truly noticed her honey coloured eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

"Teague, he's my father." He admitted, Amber finally realised the resemblance, she went quiet for a moment.

"You're the boy from the stories."

"Stories? Goodness, what did he tell you?"

"Ah, that is something you will not want to know."

"God. Please do not tell me that he told you about the time where I ran-"

"-Naked around Shipwreck Cove to prove a point?" She finished his statement, she was correct. The two broke into a laugh, her smile was beautiful, Jack thought.

"I'm going fishing..would you like to..uh, join?" Amber asked awkwardly, she was starting to have not affections but, feelings, stirrings for this man.

"I would love to."

"Besides, it requires swimming, and you kind of smell..so." She chuckled and began to skip off towards her tree house close by to retrieve her handmade spear.

She was back in no time, Jack was already shirtless, in the water. He wasn't looking towards Amber, he was looking into the sunset. His effects were laying in the sand, as well as his shirt. Amber smiled, looking at the man in hip-deep water. She ran, not taking off any clothing, into the water.

Fifteen minutes passed, no sign of any fishes to catch. Amber frowned,

"You're scaring off all the fishies."

"Fishies? Oh please." He laughed, their eyes met for the second time that day. Amber didn't reply, there was no need to. The air between them was closing up, she didn't know what to expect. She had never been this close to a man before, she had read about this kind of situation; _If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. _But, she almost always dreamed about kissing a man. As wild as it seemed, she dreamed of this moment.

Their lips met, Jacks soft salty lips caressed hers. The kiss deepened, Amber felt more comfortable. His hands brought her closer.

The sand began to sink underneath their feet, Jack took a step back with his bare foot. It hit a shell and with a wince he fell over, into the water with Amber in his hands. They laughed, Amber suddenly felt more comfortable being around this man, and more happier too.

* * *

Review for more, love you all! x

_-Emily_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello hello my lovelies! I've been so so so busy with school lately ugh, I've had hardly enough time to upload a full chapter, but a promise is a promise and you reviewed for more in the next couple of day so here I am! A bit of a shortie, but hey at least theres a 'lil bitta romance c;

Also, omfg yaaay 16 followers and 14 favourites! THANKYOU SO MUCH AH! Welcome all my new readers, please do leave reviews so I can thank you guys in shoutouts in the next chapter! Yes, I am replying to on the chapters from next Chap 6 onwards so be sure to leave me some comments, good or bad! xx

* * *

**Chapter 5: Keeper**

* * *

Even that night, she remembered the kiss clearly._It was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he put both arms around her and pulled her against him. His lips softened. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of berries still on his mouth. She wound her hands into his hair, as she'd wanted to do since the first time she'd seen him. His hair curled around her fingers, silky and fine. Her heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in her ears, like beating wings, despite the crushing waves._

Amber sighed, sitting in her hammock reading the last few pages of another Shakespeare tale before the sun decided to set. It was only until she finished the book was when she realised that the sun was actually beginning to set.

Jack on the other hand, was re-thinking the decisions he made during the day. The first and less dramatic event that occurred the pirate was accidentally eating the ripe berries, it cramped up his stomach and the bitter aftertaste was the worst part of it. Secondly, was earlier that day, he kissed Amber. Not only was she sixteen years old, which is several years younger than Jack, but she could possibly be the one woman that he has met so far in his travels, that he thinks might be the one to settle for.

Then again,_ since when does Captain Jack Sparrow settle for a woman? He has women waiting for him in every port of the Caribbean, how is he supposed to explain the occurrences leading up to this decision to his crew? His father? How is he supposed to tell his father; Oh father, remember that girl on Rumrunners Isle that you came across many years ago? Well, I think she might be the one. Also, he can't spend more than a week on this island, people will forget who he is! So, Jack, how are you going to plan your spectacular escape this time?_

His mind was full of voices until a live voice spoke.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, no, not at all." His words silent and fairly awkward. Amber sat down on the sand next to Jack, smoothing out her dress.

"You know, Jack…that kiss.." She winced, the words seemed to flow without thought.

"Yes?"

"It was nothing like I would thought it to be. It wasn't like in the books I read, it wasn't like how my mother told me…" She began.

"It was bad?" His jaw flexed.

"The opposite, actually." Amber blushed, Jack leant closer to her, not knowing what was about to happen. Suddenly, their lips met with a tender and powerful force. At that point, they melted into each other and Jack felt a flush of sensations over his entire being. Hands wandered naturally, and each caress became more exciting and pleasurable. Where the body ended and the soul began was a mystery in this ancient game of combinations.

The fire wasn't hard to get started, but the amount of Rum made Amber dizzy, she coped. Jack sat on the log, finishing off his own bottle.

"Jack, the rumrunners stopped visiting years ago. Do not finish all my rum." She slurred and plopped her bottom next to Jacks.

"Love, you have completely and utterly lost it. I've had one, no three bottles in the past, what? Thirty hours, I doubt you've had any less than me."

"Have not!" She smiled, looking up into the starry night while swinging her rum bottle back and fourth.

"Have so," He chuckled, leaning closer to her. The warmth they transferred to each other was felt easily between the twos thin clothing.

"Maybe, but if you don't kiss me in the next few seconds, I might have to force myself onto you," Amber said breathlessly. His eyes were pulling her under with each new wave of emotion.

"Now..you are defiantly too drunk. Off to bed, little girl." Jack passed the opportunity, but he was afraid that if he were to take advantage of her, or even kiss her too much, then if he were to go; saying goodbye would be too hard. He pressed her small button nose, and with that she huffed amusingly.

"Fine, father. Hmph." She struck her head up high like a smile child, and stormed off up into the hut.

Jack was left there, silently laughing._ She is a keeper, she defiantly is a keeper._

* * *

_End of Chap 5_

* * *

Alrighty, **Review for more ASAP**! I've finished typing the draft of the next chapter so if you want it as soon as possible, tell me!

XX

-E


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Post Chapter A/N: **Hehe.. don't kill me.. but this chapter had to happen sooner or later.. oh dear.. just read it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bloody Pirate**

* * *

What is Love? Is it attraction? Is it intimacy? Is it attachment? Love, in fact, is all of these things combined together. "Love is spiritual, not physical. It is a union of souls and hearts and minds, not something you can't put under your microscope and understand!" Love is an emotion combined with a series of feelings. These feelings can be immensely powerful and wonderful. Romantic love is defined to be an intense emotional state that one person experiences in relation to another. These types of feelings appear to be among the most intense that most of us are capable of, and at least in some cases, grow rather than diminish with time. Falling in love can be one of the most unexplainable feelings a person can endure. There are two sets of feelings that are the basis of modern romantic relationships. The first is attraction. Attraction is the excitement you feel when falling in love. To better explain this feeling, attraction is what you feel when you have met someone new who really excites you and you begin to feel aroused when thinking about this person.

The next day was a blur, Amber and Jack spent the daylight on lying the beach, talking and telling stories, the occasional kiss or two occurred and it only made Amber fall more in love with Sparrow.

The night fell quickly, a fire was lit by Amber in the same place as the night before—except this time she wasn't drunk. They ate supper- not fish, but a Rooster that Amber chased the remainder of daylight, it wasn't often she could catch one of those barbaric animals, they hide in the thick jungle and its hard to chase them with little energy.

She sat, next to Jack, on the log. Her tired honey eyes half-closed, her head rested on Jacks shoulder. They hadn't kissed again, but the affection was clear.

"Jack,"

"Yes." His voice husky from the amount of talking and laughing they shared in the day.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" She awkwardly asked.

"To be completely honest with you, love. No." Jack admitted, actually telling the truth. Although, he did get around with the women, but not anything more than a one night stand.

"Have you ever dreamed about it?" Her voice showing signs of exhaustion from chasing the flightless bird all day.

"Occasionally."

"I have, I mean, I've read about it, dreamed about it, what could it be like? Love, such a strange word."

"You talk too much." Jack chuckled, his golden smile was glowing with the fire in front of the pair.

"I've been so fond of said word, that I've thought about leaving the island, just to search for it."

"How would you leave?" Jack lifted his chin from the top of her head and looked down to her.

"I have a rowboat." At that sentence, Jack felt a large amount of not joy, but a strange feeling. He wanted to leave, as soon as possible, get the Pearl back, but he wouldn't want to leave this sixteen year old alone. He didn't have the guts to, who knows how long she would survive, she is already thin enough. Who knows when the food is going to become null, what if a drought dried up the lagoon, what if… But then again, he needed to leave, Captain Jack Sparrow has a growing ego, not so much more considering the recent circumstances with the mutiny and all, but he wouldn't want to give it up. He loved his life, he loved freedom. He realized he was quiet for too long, over thinking everything. So, he just came up with a reply out of the blue.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked, maybe if she wanted to leave, they could. But, he wasn't completely sure if this woman could last out at sea. Who knows if she knew how to handle a sword. Little did Jack know, she did. In fact, she was amazing at sword fighting, practicing hours a week, learning the correct footwork from the perhaps same man that taught Jack, Captain Teague.

"No. This is my life." She replied, finishing off her first bottle of rum for the night.

"Ah, I see." He cursed silently, how was he going to get off this godforsaken island?

"I'm incredibly tired, Jack. I'm going to call it a day." She sighed, getting up from the log and began to make her way up the ladder into her hut.

Jack didn't sleep that night, Amber had trouble getting to sleep.

"I may have fallen in love with you." She muttered in her sleep, she didn't know that she slept talk she never really had anyone to tell her she did. Jacks closed eyes suddenly lifted open,

_God no. I need to get off this island, Jack Sparrow does not settle for somebody, especially a sixteen year old! I could not possibly have the same feelings for her. Jack, you need to get off this Island. But, not now. First thing, first thing tomorrow. No goodbyes Jack, just leave. _His inner voice spoke to him, it was not the right thing to do. But, his inner self had made up its mind.

_Approaching the last fragments of her dream, Amber was on a Pirate ship, she wore a beautiful maroon dress which complemented her figure nicely. Her hair fell down her shoulders, hip length locks framed her sun kissed face._

_Jack stood behind her, suddenly his hands were placed on her hips. She looked behind him to see his tanned face, instead of his chocolate eyes, her eyes were directed to his lips. She turned around in his arms and embraced in a most passionate kiss._

That was when Amber woke. She hadn't realized she smiled until she rubbed her face, eyes still closed. When her lids opened, the small room was empty with no sign of human life except for her. _Where had Jack gone? Where on Earth could he go? He doesn't know his way around this Island._

She didn't bother to comb her hair, wash her face, change her dress; she climbed straight down the ladder and onto the Jungle floor. Amber figured that he might be washing off in the lagoon, which was the first place she checked. No, he was not there. The next place was behind the lagoon, where her rowboat was always sitting there. After quickening her pace to behind the big boulder that cut off the lagoon from the north side of the island, she saw that the rowboat was— missing.

Her heart sunk to what felt like the bottom of her body, it pounded ever so fast. She swallowed a large lump, and began to rage.

_He better be fishing—_She began to storm off to the main beach—_Bloody Pirate! _

She saw the foot prints and a ragged line pacing down into the water, her eyes began to trace the water, slowly looking up to the horizon—A speck of darkness sat right on the horizon.

**_Do not regret this Jack, you would have never gotten off that Island_**_, _his devious mind said.

_Do not listen to him—Jack, you loved her back. Go back and take her with you, _his angelic side said.

**_Don't go back! She's an enchantress, she'll draw you into her lair and kill you. _**Jack rolled his eyes, and looked behind him back at Rumrunners, his heart sunk once he saw the jumping speck at the shoreline.

"You bloody pirate!" She continued to curse at the top of her voice.

"If…if I ever see you again…I'll…I'll kill you!" Amber added.

That may or may not have been the last time Amber would have seen Jack Sparrow. She gave up her screaming, and crawled up into a small ball on the hot sand.

"Stupid, stupid girl you are Amber. Falling for a Pirate? Falling in love in three days? Those things only ever happen in stories." She mumbled in-between cries.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

_Alright..._

Done and dusted..

That had to happen, trust me. It's for the benefit of the plot, hehe you'll see!

How do you feel about Jacks actions, aye? Tell me everything in a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts as always!  
ALSO, THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR 21 FOLLOWS AND 17 FAVES ALREADY IN THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, AND I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY!

(Quick Side Note: If you love this story, you'd love my other story Leaving The Darkness!) Heres the summary:

Isabella cannot see, but she hasn't been blind forever. She tried to leave her past behind, including the horrible occurring resulting in her disability. Her new identity and a new lifestyle that only turned into what her past once was. Yet, this time she met a certain Captain. The two have a growing stirrings between them, but what will happen when Isabella's secrets are exposed?

**-Emily.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay I don't think I mentioned this earlier on but I've shortened the amount of years it took Jack to get marooned for the second time, so POTC Curse of the Black Pearl is not 10 years after Jack's mutiny, it's 5 years. This is because Amber probably honestly couldn't last that long on Rumrunners, and I don't want her to be 26 years old when she meets Jack again [You all knew it was coming so it's no spoiler! (No offence to anyone but I want Amber to still be young and 'fresh')]. Is that confusing? I hope not :3

Also, in both this chapter and the next one, the dates will be jumping fairly quickly considering the events of COTB (Because I'm basing it on Amber's perspective mainly, I don't have too many scenes from before Jack was marooned on Rumrunners in COTB unless they are talking about the mutiny.)

Enough of my rambling… Here we are with Chapter Six…

* * *

**Chapter Six: Vaguely Speaking**

* * *

**_11 Years before Jack met Amber, Crossing from England. HMS Dauntless._**

The Governors daughter stood at the railing of the Navy vessel cool wind blowing through her shoulder length locks. She was previously engaged in a conversation with Mr. Norrington about Pirates, the vile and dissolute creatures. Her eyes were gazing at the murky water while the fog blocked the horizon. She spotted an umbrella, floating in the water ever so gracefully. Surprised, delighted at

this oddity, Elizabeth watches as it bounces off the hull – and then she sees the body of a young boy emerge from the fog.

"Look, a boy! There's a boy in the water!" She shouted, Norrington and Governor Swann turn and spot the boy.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" Norrington yelled, Sailors then scrambled to haul the boy aboard; they succeeded and laid him on the deck. "He's still breathing—" Gibbs spots something appearing through the fog.

"Mary mother of god…"

His gasp turns everyone's attention from the boy to - The sea... no longer empty. Wreckage from a ship litters the water, specks of fire here and there. What remains of the hull burns; a ragged British flag floats in the water beside it.

**_Five Years _****_after_****_ Jack met Amber. Aboard the Interceptor._**

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, swaying with the wind. He opens his compass and makes a slight correction with the wheel. He shut the compass with a click, Dead ships continue to more past. Gibbs and Will turn and look speculatively at Jack. William Turner, the same boy that Governor Swann, his daughter, and Norrington discovered seventeen years ago from the burning wreckage on the sea.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" The young man asked the elder one.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." He told William.

"What?"—William gave Jack a suspicious glance—"He failed to mention that."

Gibbs realized he made a small faux pas, he takes a swig from his flask, "Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share – that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings."—Gibbs shook his head—"That night, there was mutiny." His voice fell into a horse whisper, drawing William closer to hear better, "They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah…So that's the reason for all the—" He began to swirl his arms around and do a horrible impersonation of Sparrow.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, well that won't do much goodhunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst… that pistol start to look real friendly." Gibbs mimes helpfully: Gun to the head, pull the trigger, "But Jack, he escaped the island. And he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate –"

"Barbossa." William finished.

"Aye." Mister Gibbs nodded.

"How did Jack get off the Island?"

"Well, I'll tell ya. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there, three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs as serious as ever explained, William could not believe he just heard that.

"He roped..a couple of sea turtles?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Aye. Sea Turtles." Will's not quite buying it. There are so many problems with the story, Will has trouble settling on which to start with, finally settling on the simplest question:

"What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs starts to answer, then realizes he doesn't know. But, Jack now stands near them, and supplies the answer to such a clever question.  
"—Hair, from my back." Gibbs knew there was a perfectly logical answer. Will's still not buying it. Jack holds his gaze with a poker face.

_Meanwhile, at Rumrunners Isle…_

Amongst the thick jungle raged a fierce young woman, grunting and yelling. She was cutting vines with her sharp sword that was she got as a gift many years ago, she did this every day for several hours, eventually building up the techniques and strength to bring down possibly a whole crew of sailors. She now despised and knew better then to trust Pirates when she next sees them, vaguely because of what happened with Jack. Okay, maybe what happened with Jack is mainly the reason.

Vines fell to the ground at every swipe, she was a very good swordfighter, very good indeed. She made up her own tricks and techniques, her flexibility is actually quite handy in swordfighting.

Other than practicing her skills with the sword, she still visits her mothers grave, and still sits on the beach for an hour everyday looking for a sign of life.

Little did she know, that soon enough she'll get a visit from a familiar face, and maybe even come across another old face that she may be familiar with.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six.**

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn, SO Yes! We are now finally in COTB! **

Just a lil' chapter to kickstart our real journey now! Please tell me who you think the mystery familiar face is… I've given off hints in this chapter and previous chapters, think fire, think shipwreck… You tell me! Heheh, you are all in a whirlpool full of adventure coming up soon on Rumrunners Isle! Stay tuned for more ASAP, as always, review if you want more!

Love you all and thankyou for reading,

-E


	8. Chapter 8

A/N at end of this chapter, enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Surviving Child**

* * *

Amber had to admit it, the heat did get to her head at times, actually, it had gotten to her head for good. She was determined to do even the simplest of tasks, and she did those tasks in wild ways. The heat mixed with rum made her brain tick.

This was the same for Captain Jack Sparrow, he also got effected by the heat, but he is strategic about his condition. He uses it as if he pretends his is drunk or disorderly, but underneath the act is a strategic mind.

**_A few days later.._**

Through a spyglass, the Black Pearl lies at anchor. It looks mostly empty, only the movement of a few pirates on board is seen. William sat next to Jack who continued to gaze at the Pearl.

"Is she there?" Will asked, a sign of worry in his voice.

Jack lowers the spyglass. He and Will are in a longboat just off a rocky point near Isle De Meurta.

"No." Jack continues to gaze at the ship. Will looks from him to the Pearl, and

back—he's putting the pieces together and doesn't like the picture he sees.

"Where is she?" Wills face was hardly visible with the murky sky above.

Jack closes the spyglass, "It's begun."

Amber stopped sitting on the beach, she hated how everyday she looked at the horizon, keeping a good eye, and then not seeing anything. It only brought her hopes down, she no longer wanted to stay on the Island. She didn't know how long she would last, food is becoming null and the water at the lagoon is starting to dry up. She didn't look much different from when she was sixteen, her hair is the same length because she decided to cut it, and her face is a bit tanner. Of course her womanly features grew, her curves stood out more and cleavage now showed when she wore all her clothes. She knew what to expect when you became a woman, all the 'gifts' you get every thirty days, and the changes in your appearance. She also grew a lot stronger, from all the sword practice she became very fit and very skilled.

Earlier in the day she sat next to the lagoon, on the dirty sand, legs crossed, re-reading a book. This was her life, she had wondered if everyone else had better lives—of course they did, she thought.

It was a murky night that night, she decided to stay in her hut due to these nights were the nights all the wild animals came out to hunt, she thought so anyways.

The tunnel is illumined by a lantern on a pole. To one side, Will spots a skeleton, face-down and half buried in the sand, its rib cage partially stove in, a sword stuck in its back. A crab clicks its claws in the light as they drift past into the cold tunnel, William shivers.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to, if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Pirates' code. Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" William scoffed.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack is intentionally goading, "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." Suddenly, several small bright circles appear on the cave walls and roof - and then dozens more. They're everywhere. Will glances down beneath the water, thousands of coins reflect light onto the cave walls, "...and you're completely obsessed with treasure." They pass through the cave and approach the landing area where the pirates' boats are moored, William pulls the boat ashore and Jack hops out.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack leads up a short rise.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

They climb to a cave opening and beyond it there's Elizabeth, being shoved to the top of the central treasure pile by Twigg and Koehler, where Barbossa waits beside the stone chest at the top. Pirates surround the scene with angry faces.

Amber decided to take the long walk to the cache, maybe some rum would take her mind off things, she hadn't touched a bottle of rum in years, since Jack was with her. Large amounts of dust sat on the untouched bottles, she grabbed one and sighed. Once she climbed out of the cache, she slammed the trapdoor shut and brushed lots of sand on top of it, as well as a few twigs and grass. She did this because maybe one day she wouldn't be able to find it and use it as her go-to source of forgetting things. She didn't want to be intoxicated with the vile liquid anymore, but sometimes there are things you have to do.

"You. Maid. Your father. What was his name?!" Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth roughly in search for an answer, he got nothing, "Was your father William Turner?!"

Elizabeth takes time to smile before answering, "No."

Barbossa gathers himself, getting his rage under steely control, "Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago and survived the wreckage, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?! Where?!" He yelled, no answer. Barbossa slapped her hard, sending her sprawling down to the water's edge behind them, unconscious. The medallion falls next to her.

"You two. You brought us the wrong person!" Bo' Sun yelled at Pintel and Ragetti.

"No, she had the medallion! She's the proper age of the child who survived!" The pirate argument grows. Suddenly a hand comes over Elizabeth's mouth; she has the presence not to scream. It's Will, soaked. He nods toward the water. Elizabeth sees the medallion on the water's edge. She grabs it and slowly slides into the water.

Jack leans on the oar, the pirates eyeing him. They part, and Barbossa steps out to see what they've found. He stares.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa sniggered, Jack remembered Amber and felt a shiver of regret mixed with fear.

"When you marooned me on that God-forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow! Kill him." He turns away. Pintel is happy, grabs his pistol, aims it—

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack smiled playfully.

Barbossa snaps back around.

"Hold your fire." Pintel reacts with silent exasperation. So close. Barbossa glares at Jack, working it through - and then he's certain, "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need." Jack thought of Will, _poor whelp, but the plan will work._

* * *

**_End of Chapter 7._**

* * *

A/N: Well, well, well.. a bit of a non-intersting chapter, but I assure you- the next chapter will be chock-full of suspense and the chapter AFTER THAT will be..well..it will be a bit of a re-union for two very important people (Cough cough, nudge nudge, Jack and Amber...)

So..If you want the next chapter then why dont you throw me a review and I'll get to working through it :3

BUT WAIT.. did you pay close attention to the dialogue between Barbossa and Elizabeth? How I changed it a little bit from the movie..(The Surviving Child), what do you think I meant by that?

Love you all, thankyou so much for reading.

-E


	9. Chapter 9

_ A/N at end of this chapter, enjoy, love you all._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: One Shot**

* * *

_It was a beautiful day out at sea, Amber sat on top of a barrel below deck, braiding her hair and humming a song. The small five-year-old was rather mature for her age, well, she didn't know much people her age. In fact, the only child she knew was her twelve-year-old brother. She looked up to her brother, she was jealous of him at times. He was the one who received the medallion from their father. All Amber got was a letter, it was better than nothing anyway. Her mother was close by, sketching a drawing of a mermaid. Her mother was good at drawing, nor Amber or her brother got the talent passed on. The rocking of the ship didn't bother Amber, she felt like she always belonged on the sea, like her father. Mother used to tell Amber her father was a merchant sailor, but Amber always knew that wasn't true; he was a pirate. Amber wasn't allowed to tell her brother, he had a hatred for the scallywags. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." The small boy used to say._

_Ambers hair was completed, two braids on either side of her head. Her dark hair shined slightly in the dim light. Her humming stopped just as her heart skipped a beat, screams coming from above deck. Barking of orders and sounds of cracking sounded, followed by the smell of something burning; the ship was on fire._

_Amber made a high-pitched yelp when her mother grabbed her and ran for the stairs leading to above deck._

_The deck was plastered in fire and water, the air was filled with smoke. Thankfully, Amber and her mother got out of beneath deck in time, because now the ship was splitting in half. _

_"Where's your brother Amber?!" Jocelyn yelled, Amber's mothers voice was as scared as ever._

_"I—I don't know moma!" She replied, then again Jocelyn grabbed Amber and looked around for any sign of a lifeboat. Jocelyn was only a small woman, but with adrenalin, she was able to do anything._

_The woman and her daughter was separated from the crew, a blazing fire stood in-between them and the way out. Jocelyn turned around–still holding amber—and tried to narrow her eyes to the crew on the lifeboat behind the ghastly smoke and fire. Jocelyn wasn't sure if she saw her son amongst the men, she hoped, she prayed that he was there and he was safe. _

_"Don't worry dear, he's safe, we will see him in a little while. It's just going to be us two for the time being." Jocelyn whispered and placed her small daughter in the spare lifeboat._

Amber woke up, sweating and panting. It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. She remembered that day clearly, even though it was many, many years ago. She slept during the day – no, she overslept. The alcohol she consumed the previous night must have took a toll on her brain and forced her to sleep as she couldn't remember anything from the day before. _This is our life now, _her mother had once said. Amber didn't want to live this life anymore, she hated it, she hated feeling useless, alone, scared. Once or twice she thought about taking her own life, killing herself to escape from the Island because there was nothing else she could do. She's tried everything, building her own raft and sailing out to the horizon, but every time it just fell apart and she lost more of her time. She often thought about her brother, if he survived. If he did, where was he now? He probably had forgotten about Amber, he probably was living a happy life in some rich port with a woman who loves him back.

_Aboard the Interceptor _

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" William continued to wrap Elizabeth's injured hand in cloth.

"I don't know." She winced at the tightness and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands—I know they're tough." Will apologized.

"No…I mean yes, they are but—But, don't stop."

"Elizabeth."

She took out the medallion, "It's yours."

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."  
"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my fathers blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate."

"Will, I'm so sorry, please for give me—" William slammed the medallion down on the mahogany table and she got up and left, shameful.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Gibbs yelled to the crew who ran around like rodents.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked Anamaria who was looking in another direction.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us."

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"You can tell them that after they've caught us."

_Later_

An explosion is heard, everyone turned their head to face the Interceptor, it blew up.

"Will!" She cried and attacked Barbossa, she didn't get very far in her attacking at all, it didn't faze him. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now that you return the favor." He pushed her to the dirty crew and she cried out.

"Barbossa!" William leaped up on deck.

"Will." Elizabeth's heart stopped beating fast, he was safe.

"She goes free!" He pointed Jack's pistol at Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa was amused. Jack turned to Will.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"You can't. I can." William ignored Jack, and pointed the pistol at himself.

"Like that." Jack muttered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked with raised eyebrows.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jack babbled on.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." The crew finally realized who the boy looked like,

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti shivered.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."  
"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked, William sees Jack point at himself.

"And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."  
"Agreed."

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel said in a singsong voice.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where—" William is gagged, "Thought it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye." The crew said in a chorus.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa smirked at Elizabeth.

"It goes with your black heart." She took off the dress and threw it to Barbossa who pressed it to his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm."  
"Off you go! Come on!" A crewmember yelled to Elizabeth who still stood at the tip of the plank.

"Too long!" Bo'sun yelled and shook the plank, Elizabeth falls in. Jack is next, he gets dragged up to the plank.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack…Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He points at Rumrunners.

"I did notice." Jack gulped, he hadn't noticed. He was going to see Amber, oh god. She could be two things, furious—or dead.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." Barbossa smirked again. Jack thought of Ambers escape plan, how he stole the boat and that's how he really escaped. Barbossa unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." The pistol is handed over to the Captain.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa threw the pistol into the sea, and Jack quickly dived into the water after it and recovers it.

_Here we go again._

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER EIGHT_**

* * *

**A/N: Teeeheeee! **A bit of a cliffy, but hey I'll tell you this.. it's not that much of a cliffhanger because I have something in store for you in not the next chapter, the one after that, so don't worry too much ayee. Or maybe..You should worry. Dun dun dunnnn.

Please review! Make my day! Reviews are my only payment and it costs you nothing so why don't you throw me some feedback, aye? I'll give you a little bit of Amber and Jack romance in return? Hehehe.

-Emily

Love you all, thank you so much for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

One of the two chapters you've all been waiting for...

A/N at the end of chapter, enjoy. -E

* * *

**Chapter I've lost count:** Marooned

* * *

Jack wades out onto the beach, looking back onto the Pearl and shakes off the ropes that bound his wrists.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He continued to walk, Elizabeth followed the Pirate.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth exclaimed, Jacks mind buzzed,

_No we can't Elizabeth. Back then, my escape included stealing someone else's escape. This someone else is Amber, Amber was a sixteen year old on this Island, alone, I left her. But, I can't tell you that because you'll have my head off. Therefore, I'm not going to go find Amber, I can't. She'll have my head off even if I didn't tell you. Or…She's dead. I'm still not telling you. What are you going to say, Jack?_

_"_To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice—" His hands swirled to her chest region, "—Unlikely…Young will be dead long before you could reach him."

_You're a horrible person Jack, now…How are you going to get yourself out of this…Rum. Rum, the cache…Where is it? Think, Jack, think._

Elizabeth continued to follow him, he stops in front of a palm tree and saw the 'X' on it, that Amber marked. It was high up now, Elizabeth thankfully didn't see it.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of the seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" The woman rambled. _Last time, I was with Amber. She helped me survive three days on this godforsaken Island, three days is what it took for her to fall in love with me, and possibly I felt the same way. But, no. I need to lie, I can't face Amber. She was always on the beach, and she wasn't today when we came. Regrettably she's most likely dead. _Jack decided to think up some kind of lie,

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" —Not a lie, Jack tried to imitate what Amber did last time, all of her crazy moves and jumps.

He took four steps forward and four steps across—_Now, it should be here—_He jumped up and down a few times, feeling for the cache. — "Last time,"—He opened the cellar door—"The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've been long out of business."—He realized the dust on all the bottles, more proof that Amber is long gone. His heart beat rapidly and he was trying not to show any sign of sadness.—"Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbed out with two bottles in his hands. _Get drunk off your nut Jack, forget about Amber. Don't show your emotions, she's in a better place. Or is –_

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

_No, it's not_—" Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Jack shrugged away his thoughts as if he didn't care. He handed her the bottle, as soon as his face was out of her view, his face dropped. He might even admit that he was going to tear up. _Forget about her, Jack._

Meanwhile, among the forest of Rumrunners Isle.

She was getting skinnier, it was clear. The food was getting hard to find, with all the exercise she's been getting trying to find food, it's made her exhausted. She slept for longer hours now, she didn't have a choice. The other day when she ate it came back up, the food wouldn't go down. Thankfully, she was alright today and she could eat. Her looks didn't change that much, she still looked similar to her sixteen year old self. But, being twenty-one had its perks. She grew taller and actually grew hips and curves, like her mother. If her mother was still alive, they would almost be identical. It was funny, she always looked like her mother and her brother had always looked like her father. She didn't think of her father that much. Her father was probably with her brother, sailing the seven seas like they'd used to say they would. That was before Amber found out he was a Pirate, she wondered if her brother ever found out.

Amber sat on her hammock once again, her thin fingers turned the pages of the old book as she read.

The sun went down quickly that night, it seems to go quicker as the days go by. But, she's only getting more and more exhausted, that's the real reason.

After finishing the short story _Leaving the Darkness_, Amber decided to enter the darkness and fall asleep. She slowly climbed the ladder up into her treehouse and peacefully fell deep into sleep.

So deep she didn't hear the shenanigans that took place on her island.

The bonfire was lit brightly; it softly cracked as the firewood burned. The two drunkards danced around the fire, singing and drinking.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs…Drink up me hearties yo ho!"—Elizabeth sang and swung her bottle around—"Yo ho, yo ho, a Pirates life for me!"

"I love this song!"—He was so drunk his mind didn't even notice the headache that pierced his head let alone the thoughts about Amber—"Really bad eggs!"—Jack fell onto his bottom, Elizabeth joins him.—"When I get the Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean; the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs…but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

"Jack…it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Elizabeth softly said.

Jack put his arm around her shoulder, his head stopped buzzing as he thought of Amber, he couldn't tell Elizabeth, no matter how drunk he is or was. He couldn't even speak her name. _Lie Jack, lie._

"But the company is _better_ than last time,"—Lie.—"I think. The scenery has defiantly improved." _That came out wrong, stupid Jack._

"I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Elizabeth scoffed. _Thank god,_Jack thought.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." He curled his moustache. Elizabeth lifted her bottle to toast…_for what?_

"To freedom."

_Oh, "_To the Black Pearl—" He drinks and looses consciousness in less than a second. His world faded to darkness.

The next morning. 

Amber sniffed in her sleep, a strange smell curled into her senses. Her eyes were still closed but she knew immediately what the smell was, _smoke._ She realized there was also noises, cracking noises, noises of fire. Was Rumrunners on fire?

Her heart belted frantically once she opened her eyes, at first she thought it was blurry because she just opened her eyes, but the hut was filled with smoke. She tried to hold her breath, but she couldn't. She inhaled a large amount of smoke before coughing. _I need to get out of here. _Amber didn't bother with taking anything, she wore a light dress so it was easy to move quickly in.

She walked fast towards the hatch where the ladder was, the fire was closer than she thought. There was smoke everywhere, she looked behind her towards her built-in window and saw that palm trees close by were on fire. She needed to move fast.

Amber began to descend from the tree house, the wooden ladder was warm at the touch.

The ladder took the warmth harshly, it snapped right under Amber's foot and sent her flying to the jungle floor. Her head colliding with not the softest of grounds, her mind fell unconscious.

Jack woke up just like Amber, smelling the smoke. He woke up in a cloud of the awful air and turns to see the Island literally burning down. His mind flew into a state of anxiety. He sprinted to where the fire seemed to be starting; Elizabeth.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the Rum—" His mind fell to a jolt, _Amber. _He looked quickly over to the thickest part of jungle; that too was on fire. _No, no, no. What if she's alive? What if she's trapped?_

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"You—" He didn't finish his sentence, instead, he ran as fast as he could through the smoke-filledjungle, trying to find the treehouse.

"Amber!" He called for the sixth time, and continued to run through the various leaves of the tropical forest, dodging the fires. He found the lagoon, he found the hammock she sat at, he found the book she was reading. His heart began to race faster than before, he knew where to go now. He knew where to find the her home.

"Amber!" He called louder this time, no reply. Jack skidded to a jolt once he found the cleared out bit of jungle, next to the largest tree he had seen. The tree contained a tree house. His eyes weren't looking there, though.

Instead, they looked at the girl on the ground, the left side of her face bleeding and her dress filled with dirt.

_Amber._

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahahahahahh!

Woop, woop *dances* Jack saw Amber again, what what, what what...What do you thinks going to happen? Aye?

Emily did another cliffyyyyy. But for a good cause, I promise! The next chapters going to be extra long!

Although, if I don't get any reviews from you lovely people, then I won't publish the next chapter that I've already almost completed..which is scheduled to be published in the next forty eight hours...**so if you want it, you must tell me! :3**

**Love you all, thank you so much for reading and your amazing feedback!**

**-E**

**P.S I referenced my other fanfiction Leaving the Darkness because I couldn't think of a book name :P So, go check it out while you're waiting for the next chapter of Rumrunners! x**


End file.
